Clutterfunk 2017
'''Clutterfunk 2017 '''is a 2.1 Insane 9* level created by . As its name suggests, it is a rebirth of Clutterfunk and uses a lot of 2017 decorations and moving objects. It is a part of the 2017 Remake Series. To retain its difficulty of Insane in spite of player opinion, Clutterfunk 2017 has been slightly buffed. Gameplay The first cube is just like the original Clutterfunk, however, with one troll pillar at the beginning, which the player would have to drop to. It also introduces a dark vignette theme. The screen then completely fades and the player enters a mini cube section that, like the first cube section, isn't much harder than the original. The transitional ship sequence afterward is very similar to the original, except a darker background and shades on the obstacles. Next comes a mini ball part that is significantly harder than the original, because due to the dark transitions, the player will have to memorize. There are also a couple of instances in this section in which the vignette borders cut off some obstacles and force the player to memorize jumps. After the screen goes black again, it transitions into a very difficult mini ship section that is much harder than the original, due to saw-blades and spikes piled everywhere. The ship then turns to normal size, where it becomes significantly easier for a short while. Next comes a cube part which turns mini and normal size a few times rapidly, which is not that hard, albeit the decoration can throw off the player on the first time. Then comes a final mini-cube section that is just like the original, except there is more moving objects and decoration. Then, after a final staircase, the level ends. User Coins Collecting coins is now more difficult. For the collection of the first and second coins, you will need a key and a skull, respectively. * The first coin is located at 31%. To collect it, you need to fly over the second and third upper structures. ** The key to the coin is located in the tunnel at the mini-cube section, the entrance to which is located at 25%. But inside, you have to jump a few times before you can collect the key. * The second coin is located at 65%. To pick it up you will need to fly through the opening. ** The skull for the coin is located in the tunnel in the mini-ship sequence, the entrance to which is located at 57%. * The third and final coin is located at 86%. To pick it up, you will need to click on the first three jump orbs, starting with the first jump orb at 84%, and then miss the fourth one and jump on the platforms below to obtain the coin. Trivia * The password for the level is 040717. ** This is also a reference to its release date (July 4, 2017). Walkthrough Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.1 levels Category:Insane levels Category:Long levels Category:Level remakes